


When The Beast Comes Out

by papercraft_lucid



Category: K-pop, Ма́фия | Mafia | Werewolf, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Top Jeon Jungkook, Werewolf Bangtan, Werewolf Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercraft_lucid/pseuds/papercraft_lucid
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is eager to find his mate, and once he found her he will do everything to make her accept him.Even though she's a human





	1. Scent

The bell rang once again—the sign for the school’s time ended.

Jiyeon sighed and putting her belongings inside her bag, not caring of how students around her discussing their weekends’ trip—it’s not like she’s excluded on the group but she doesn’t have time for that.

Her grandmother was very strict and applied her to extra classes for music on weekends.

Yes, Kim Jiyeon lives with her grandparents. Her parents?

Simply abandoning her because they got divorced and busy with their own new happy family. It breaks her heart whenever her mother comes for a visit and laughing together with Jiyeon’s half-siblings.

It doesn't matter as long as her parents still giving her daily allowance on her account. It shouldn’t be a problem. Right?

She slung her bag on her shoulder before turning to her friends, “I’ll be going now!” She waved—they waved back.

The girl grabbed her violin’s case from above her locker before walking out the white building. She had music class before and it’s a must to bring a musical instrument. She used to bring her guitar but she’s into violin these days.

“Jiyeon-ah, want to join us?” One of her friends, Hae Soo, called from behind.

“Sorry, I’ll take the bus instead,” she answered in an apologetic tone, “maybe next time.”

The bus still hasn’t come so she decided to stroll around the street—she found a cafe and decided to grab some cup of bubble tea.

“Welcome to The Cafe, how can I help you?” The girl behind the counter says. Jiyeon looked up to read the menu that being provides, she smiled, “I’ll have Choco-Vanilla Bubble Tea, please. Oh, and perhaps some cookies.” The older girl nodded and taking out the notes, “Your name, Miss?” She asked.

Jiyeon stared at the notes, “Jiyeon.”

“Okay Miss, I will call your name as we finished your order.” Jiyeon nodded and scanning the place to find a seat. She decided to sit near the window so she can take a look at the bus.

Her phone suddenly vibrated—a notification from her grandmother telling her that she will be going to a reunion with her grandfather. It was a reunion of her grandparents and their junior high school’s friends.

Suddenly, a man ran downstairs towards the counter. Only with his black oversize hoodie and grey sweatpants—don’t forget his light-brown bed hair. His eyes scanning through the crowds inside the cafe, “Chaeyeon-ah, do you smell this scent?” He spoke in a lower tone in case someone heard him.

Chaeyeon—the girl behind the counter, frowned her eyebrows while making a bubble tea. She shook her head, “What are you talking about, Jungkook?” She asked while sniffing the air curiously.

Because she found nothing, she turned her body around towards the cashier, “Jiyeon-SSI! Your order is ready!” She called.

Jiyeon stood up from her seat before walking towards the counter and taking her order. As she paid the bill, the previous man—Jungkook—stares at her for a very long time before finally realize about the woman in front of him.

He was excited, anxious, and curious at the same time.

“Excuse me,” she startled him, “but you’re blocking the way..” She sternly says—doesn’t even bother to make eye contact. Jungkook raised a brow, “I-I'm sorry...” He stuttered, slightly moved from his previous spot so she could make a way to grab a straw. “Thanks.” And with that, she’s heading towards the exit.

Chaeyeon looked at Jungkook weirdly—while her hands were busy wiping the glass, she’s tilting her head towards Jungkook, “What’s your problem, Alpha? You never react that way before?” She teased, “nervous because she’s cute?” She teased.

Jungkook chuckled, brushing his hair backward, “No. She’s gorgeous and beautiful.”

Her jaw dropped as she realized something.

Jungkook smirked and nodded proudly, “She’s the one, Chaeyeon.” His eyes were following Jiyeon’s movement who’s standing in a line to get on the bus, she’s sipping her bubble tea while listening to music through her earphones. Jungkook couldn’t help but smiles at the sight.

He finally found the one.

Meanwhile Jiyeon, she finally found a seat beside the window where she could see the street. It was her habit of taking a seat near the window in every transportation, she would be very anxious if she didn't get any window's seat. And she also likes the way wind made a contact with her skin. When the bus started to drive, that girl with her earphones smiled. And that's when Jungkook has realized that he's head over heels. With his soulmate.


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "More like, she rejects all the men who getting closer with her."

"Are you even listening to me, Jeon Jungkook? I'm trying to help you over here,"

Jungkook didn't budge. His hands were busy controlling the joystick while his eyes focused on the screen. The sound of guns shooting filling his bedroom. Made him ignoring his older sister who finally fed up with his childish action. "Jungkook!" She turned off the TV. He turned his head abruptly towards her direction, "What the heck, Chaeyeon? I was about to win when you ruined everything!"

She rolled her eyes while taking a seat on the couch behind him. "We need to talk about the human girl," her tone was dead serious, "what if mother and father heard about this? They really hate human and it won't be too much surprised if they ended up killing her," she spotted. Jungkook's eyes darkened, even though he's pissed but he knew his sister was right. Their parents were holding a very deep grudge towards the human race.

"They won't. I won't let them touch even a strand of her hair, I'll protect her. You know me, I am capable of that."

Chaeyeon sighed, "I know you are very strong, Kook. But to think that it will affect the whole pack too, can't you even think about that?" She stared down her little brother, "you are the next Alpha. You will lead this pack, what will your pack says when you married this little human girl?" She continued.

The boy understood. His sister gave her support 100% about his relationship with Jiyeon, but she also gave him his pack's point of view. And that's very important for both of the Jeon's siblings.

"I will think about that later. Now I have to think how do I get closer with her," he muttered while brushing his hair backward. "It's your choice, Kook."

Chaeyeon looked out the window towards the forest behind. "Mom and dad will go home soon, I have to prepare dinner for us. Wash before dinner," she said before heading out towards the kitchen. Jungkook nod obediently and stood up, "Yeah, of course."

 

* * *

Morning

* * *

 

He's mad.

No.

Jungkook was in a rage.

Last night, when they had a family dinner, it was okay until his mother mentioned about arranged marriage for Jungkook. They found a suitable female wolf for him.

"They are crazy,"

Jungkook shot his head towards the familiar voice, "Hyung." He smiled when he found his friends came to cheer him up at the place they used to hang out. "Our Kookie has grown up, huh?" Jimin patted the younger's broad shoulders, "you found your mate earlier than me. That's great." Jungkook shrugged and leaned on the couch tiredly, "She's a human."

Namjoon let out a chuckle, "So?"

"My parents arranged me with some female wolf from the other pack." Seokjin, who sat beside him, widened his eyes in shock. "You told them about her already?" He asked. Jungkook shook his head, "No. They planned this from three months ago."

Taehyung and Yoongi were busy to play basketball behind the other five. Yoongi looked surprisingly excited to tease Taehyung who just learned how to make a lay-up.

"What's her name, by the way?" Taehyung finally asked.

Jungkook turned to him, "Who?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes, "Your Mate. Perhaps Hoseok Hyung knows her somewhere on Instagram."

"Oh, I think her name is... umm...Jiyeon? Yeah, I think it's Jiyeon." Hoseok immediately typed on his phone, scrolling down his timeline very quick. His eyes were too focused on the screen until he doesn't realize that Jungkook already moved beside him put of curious.

As Hoseok scrolled his screen, Jungkook suddenly stopped his brother. "I think I saw her," he scrolled up and stopped in one post of a girl holding a trophy and flower bouquet. She's very beautiful in that picture.

"No way," Hoseok gawked.

Jungkook shot his head to him, "What's wrong?"

Jimin snatched Hoseok's phone and widened his eyes as he saw the picture, "You mean, this Jiyeon? Bro, you are one of the luckiest pups ever," he muttered under his breath. Jungkook rolled his eyes, "I am not a pup! I'm a grown wolf," he whined.

Namjoon let out a chuckle, "Yeah, sure you are, Kook."

Jungkook sulked. But he also curious about that girl, that so-called Jiyeon, his Jiyeon. "What is it about her though? You guys are acting too much, I know she's beautiful and all. But no need to giving that reaction," he shrugged.

And with that, the youngest get a smacked from the only Min Yoongi. His face still showing no expression, but clearly, everyone could see he silently Judging the raven boy. "You fool," he stated, "she's Han Jiyeon. Everyone knows her as a musical genius, she won a lot of gold medals for the prestigious music competition. I heard she even get invited to perform at Buckingham Palace a year ago," he explained the lost puppy.

"What?"

"Yes, Jeon Jungkook," Seokjin laughed and patted his shoulder, "good luck in approaching her. To be honest, I never saw her getting close with men even though clearly, a lot of them chasing her. I don't blame them though, she's like a goddess." Jungkook's jaw dropped, "You mean....she's an introvert?" Jimin shook his head, "More like, she rejects all the men who getting close with her."

"Goodluck, Alpha boy," Taehyung said.

Jungkook frowned, "Why are you telling me that now? How can I approach that girl now?" He whined.

"Don't worry, I'll help you-no, we will help you, Kook. She's our soon-to-be Luna after all," Yoongi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just opened my A03 account since I was too busy with school and exams 😅 I was quite shocked when I saw many of you have read the story!! 
> 
> Please give this chapter a support as well!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this fanfic! Leave comments to give opinions and critiques.  
> Thank you!
> 
> -R


End file.
